Nos braços da eternidade
by T. Lecter
Summary: Morte... essa sou eu. Uma aura de luz, contrária ao que julgam os vivos. Sou um ponto iluminado na imensidão do tempo. A Morte era o meu nome, não a minha culpa. //PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA LADY MURDER// -Q


_Os personagens de Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. A morte não pertence a ninguém e eu não quero pega-la pra mim, portanto..._

* * *

Presente para a Téh (Lady Muder), querida, se possível, leia isso ao som da Música Forever Young do Alphaville, vale muito a pena.

**-**

**Nos braços da eternidade**

-

**"Let us die young or let us live forever"**

_"Deixem-nos morrer jovens ou deixem-nos viver eternamente."_

**(Alphaville – Forever Young)**

-

Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que vira seu filho assim, tão animado. Seus traços já eram de um homem, seu corpo era de um guerreiro e seus olhos lembravam retratos vivos do céu. Eram parecidos, pensou, ou pelo menos, eu imagino que ele pensou isso, pois abriu um sorriso feliz ao vê-lo empenhado em um novo treinamento, assim como ele próprio fazia.

Havia muito tempo, também, que eu não o deixava passear pela terra, flutuar sobre as almas sussurrantes de seus amados amigos, companheiros, alunos e mestres. Acredito que também passou muito tempo desde que ouviu alguém chamar seu nome a última vez, talvez nem se lembrasse mais qual era.

O nome dele era Namikaze Minato, quando estava na Terra; agora ele era nada além de um espírito vivo na lembrança de alguns mortais.

Nesse momento estamos observando Naruto bem de perto, seu filho, seu único filho, fruto de um amor luminoso que durou enquanto durou a vida e até mesmo ultrapassou esses limites, fazendo-se eterna junto da Morte.

_Morte_... essa sou eu. Uma aura de luz, contrária ao que julgam os vivos. Sou um ponto iluminado na imensidão do tempo. Encontrada nos momentos mais absurdos, indesejada, renegada, mas sempre presente. Fui quem trouxe Minato comigo, tornei-o meu companheiro eterno, incapaz de subir ao céu, impedido de descer ao inferno.

Morrer como um herói pode ter seus encantos, mas há também seu preço. Fazer tratos com Shinigamis em último caso é um ato nobre, porém impensado. Acredito que Minato aprendeu com isso, assim como as outras almas que como ele tiveram esse fim... presos eternamente entre o céu e a Terra, presos no tempo, no intervalo dos milésimos, no detalhe dos sorrisos, presos nas sombras da noite e no instante exato do último suspiro dos outros que ao contrário deles, poderão seguir na direção de uma das alternativas, terão a paz que suas almas merecem.

Naruto estava ali, treinando com o Fukasaku, fazendo de tudo para concluir aquele treinamento o mais rápido possível. Esforçando-se para ser o herói que o Quarto Hokage – quem ele sequer imaginava ser seu pai – um dia foi.

As semelhanças não eram apenas físicas. A determinação e a honra eram as mesmas, brilhavam nos sorrisos brancos e sinceros, resplandeciam como uma chuva de estrelas. Mesmo tendo crescido sem o pai, Naruto parece ter aprendido tudo com ele.

Minato sempre manteve um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto outras almas perdiam essa capacidade depois de alguns poucos meses, ele permanecia sorrindo, encarando a vida do filho como se fosse a própria. Notei que depois dos primeiros anos de vida de Naruto ele pôs-se a viver junto dele. Como um raio ilumina os céus, Naruto iluminava a alma solitária do pai. Por isso eu acabei por me afeiçoar ao Hokage de cabelos iluminados como o sol.

É assustador não é? Ter a morte como maior admiradora. Mas sei não ser a única a admirá-lo. Há um universo de pessoas que até mesmo quinze anos depois da morte dele continuam por colocá-lo em orações. Naruto não deixa de ser uma dessas pessoas, inconscientemente ele reconhece a presença paterna que o acompanha.

Nós nunca conversamos. Na verdade, falamos uma única vez, quando ele foi direto o bastante para afirmar que "não queria papo com a morte", a necessidade maior dele era a de permanecer existindo e conseguiu isso ao notar a evolução no espírito vivo do adolescente hiperativo que gerara.

Algumas vezes pego Minato num monólogo, dirigindo orações que jamais chegarão a Deus para que eu não decida por trazer Naruto na próxima luta, que o deixe viver por mais alguns longos anos, para que ele possa ter sua própria família, ver seus filhos crescerem e sua esposa a esperar por ele em casa.

Os humanos são curiosos. Mal sabem eles que eu nada tenho a ver com Deus ou o Diabo. Mal sabem eles que Deus não decide a hora da morte de ninguém. Que pai seria cruel a ponto de decidir a hora de seus filhos morrerem? Humanos nunca pensam sobre isso?

Minato parece não pensar em muita coisa além do Naruto. Além dos olhos perfeitamente azuis, das palavras intensamente poderosas que desafiam a mim, a Deus e ao Diabo. Naruto não tem medo de morrer se estiver lutando em nome de seus amigos, não se importa se vai ao inferno caso mate a quem feriu seus companheiros, não ambiciona ir para o céu se isso significar perder a companhia das pessoas especiais a ele.

Acabei por me afeiçoar também a ele, e acho que estou começando a atender as preces do Minato. Talvez eu o deixe sobreviver à próxima batalha, ao próximo ferimento mortal, à próxima sessão de tortura...

Mal sabe Minato que minha forma de gostar dos humanos difere da dele. Por ele, Naruto permaneceria vivo, longe do seu alcance, incapaz de lhe encarar nos olhos, incapaz de oferecer-lhe um abraço. Os humanos são mesmo curiosos, preferir a distância se isso mantiver o ser amado vivo. Eu ofereci a Minato a chance de abraçar seu filho, como sempre ele não me respondeu. Mas seu olhar falava por ele, e seu olhar me desprezava, dizendo que um abraço não dura tempo suficiente para valer a vida do próprio filho.

Para mim, gostar de alguém é querer tê-lo por perto, poder abraçá-lo por um segundo mais intenso que a eternidade. Mas ninguém quer abraçar a morte... contento-me em tomá-los para mim, enviá-los para onde lhe couber melhor, contento-me em fitar-lhe os olhos.

Mas então eu encontro nos humanos essa natureza tão formidável de desejar a felicidade dos vivos além da sua própria. Encontrei em Minato esse amor exageradamente intenso, capaz de ignorar o fato de que um dia ele não terá como evitar a morte do filho, ignorar o fato de Naruto talvez não vá ficar preso com ele nesse meio termo entre os universos espirituais. Então penso que eu também deveria cuidar para que a vida de Naruto fosse longa para realizar os sonhos que o pai reservava para ele, pois eu sei: o sorriso do meu sempre iluminado Minato vai ter um fim no instante em que ele vir a alma de Naruto seguir para onde merece ir.

Devo esperar por seus netos, cuidar deles, de seus futuros, como se fosse o meu próprio, como se houvesse um futuro para a morte. Minato permaneceria sorrindo se eu fizesse isso e, quem sabe, um dia ele poderia ver em mim mais do que uma inimiga, mais do que uma assassina. A Morte era o meu nome, não a minha culpa.

E enquanto isso Naruto evoluía. Tornava-se cada vez mais parecido com o Raio Dourado que sorria calado ao meu lado. Pergunto-me se eu um dia cansarei de vê-lo sorrir, ou se serei eternamente obrigada a fazer de tudo para não perder de vista a luz que emana dos seus olhos infantis.

Meu olhar se perde na Terra, procurando respostas para milhares de questões a respeito da Vida... essa que é tão oposta a mim e parece seduzir tão facilmente aos homens. Pergunto-me qual o problema com a Morte, qual o erro, quais as chances de alguém feliz se apaixonar por ela... se apaixonar por mim. Nem todos são felizes com a vida, muitos recorrem aos meus cuidados, muitos se jogam no abismo da morte, muitos me abraçam... Mas existe esse que se entregou a mim por necessidade, por amor àqueles que deixou na Terra... esse ser emudecido pela minha inocente presença.

Minato permanece imóvel, sorrindo, analisando a vida de sua criança. Um dia Naruto estará velho, cansado, pronto para prosseguir, porém ele permanecerá jovem, preso às algemas invisíveis que eu prendi a seu espírito... um dia Minato terá de aceitar... eu sou o único destino reservado a ele. A Vida não faz sentido, até que eu surjo e a tomo para mim. Ele vai ter que entender um dia. E eu estarei aqui, pronto para ouvi-lo. Eu sempre estarei aqui.

--x--

* * *

**N/A:** _Oi Téh, ta boa? E a saúde? Tudo bão? Pois é, né? Que fic legal pra ganhar no dia do aniversário... olha só, estou até tremendo de felicidade por você! AUHUAHUAHUHAHUA_

_Olha, eu nasci no dia de finados, aniversários sempre são mórbidos pra mim! Eu sou frustrada por ter nascido nesse dia... sempre que penso em aniversário eu penso naquele povo indo pro cemitério rezar pros mortos... err... _

_# Decide parar, porque sabe que quanto mais explica, pior fica #_

_Sério, desculpa! Eu queria fazer algo feliz, divertido até... mas então me veio essa idéia enquanto eu ouvia a música Forever Young e foi inevitável! Você diz gostar do Minato... bom... espero que goste da fic. Eu gostay! XD s2_


End file.
